


One Prank Too Many

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Or at least it started out as such, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was very excited that Erik wanted to have sex at the office. He wasn't that excited that it wasn't Erik's office. And he wanted to be very angry at him when he learned that it was Emma Frost's office, with whom Erik had had a ongoing vendetta for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Erik, what are we doing here?" Charles whispered. They were probably the last persons left in the building and he’d thought he could get Erik to leave with him instead of working through the night again. Instead, Erik had pushed him into an empty office. There was a very nice chair behind a really solid looking desk. Charles couldn’t help but grin.

"Having some private moments," Erik whispered back. With a positively predatory grin, he pushed Charles front first against the desk and bending him over. Charles swallowed hard in expectation. He imagined he could feel Erik’s gaze roaming his back and devouring his ass. He wriggled his hips.

"We don’t have all night," Charles whispered. He was grinning, however, even though he was excited about all this. Briefly, he wondered why this office, but that thought was pushed aside when he felt Erik’s hands on his hips, felt Erik move against his behind. Charles let out a soft moan.

"Please tell me you brought lube," Charles panted when he felt Erik’s hand undoing his fly.

"Topmost drawer," Erik ground out. "There should be condoms, too."

Charles stretched and reached for the drawer, fumbling with it to get it open and in the process leaving his ass even more unprotected than before. And Erik took full advantage of that.

By the time Charles had managed to pull out the lube and a condom and pass it over the desk, Erik had already pushed his slacks and shorts down to Charles’ ankles and was now peppering the soft white skin with kisses. Charles couldn’t wait for him to go on.

And yet, Erik took his time with him, kissing and licking and sucking Charles’ behind until Charles was wiggling his hips with impatience and trusting against the desk. He just hoped he wouldn’t leave any stains.

It was close to a relief, when finally, finally a lubed finger pushed inside him. With a moan, he rocked his hip back against the finger. He enjoyed it how Erik spread his cheeks to get a better view of his fingers working Charles open. But he would have enjoyed it even more if he could already have him inside him.

"Hurry up," Charles hissed. "I want you right now." The desk was digging into his stomach where he was bent over the edge. His hands searched for something to hold onto and didn’t find anything but the other edge of the desk which left his arms burning form the strain. He pushed himself up to the tip of his toes to make access for Erik easier. He could all but hope that it would be enough of an encouragement.

Apparently, it was. The fingers disappeared from inside of him and Charles almost mourned their loss. The sound of condom wrapped being ripped open was enough to make up of it then, filling him with anticipation. This wasn’t the first time they’d done it, or even the tenth, but they rarely did it in the office, so it was still exciting.

Charles couldn’t tell how long it had taken Erik to put on the condom and coat himself with lube. It had been much too long, even if it only had been less than a minute. He let out a strangled moan when Erik finally pushed inside him, only Erik’s hands on his hips keeping him from pushing back to take him all in faster. He was just as big and thick and stretching him nicely to the point where it hurt just right as Charles remembered. The last time they had gotten together like this had been too long ago.

Erik seemed to be thinking the same, because it didn’t take him long until he pushed Charles further up the desk until Charles feet where dangling above the floor, gaining a better angle to pound into Charles, taking up a faster pace.

It was over much too soon. Charles could tell from Erik’s thrusts getting erratic that he was close. Erik pulled almost all the way out and then snapped his hips to bury himself inside of Charles again. He had bend down so his chest was pressing against Charles’ back, his breath hot in Charles’ ears. With a last grunt, Erik spilled himself deep inside Charles.

For a few moments, they were still, Erik catching his breath and Charles simply waiting for his lover to move again. Then, Erik wrapped his hand around Charles, bringing him over the edge as well with a few strokes.

Exhausted and sated, Erik let Charles down and pulled out. He gathered Charles in his arms and they sat on the floor for a while like that, with Charles resting his head against Erik’s chest.

"Are you ever going to tell me whose office we just…borrowed so I know whom to avoid the next weeks?" Charles asked after a while.

Erik barked out a laughter. “No,” he said, earning himself a smack against his chest.

"We just left a sticky mess on someone’s desk-which we should clean up before we leave and you know that-and you don’t want to tell me whose? I’m pretty sure this isn’t yours. I’ve been to your office before," Charles chided.

Erik sighed. “It’s Emma’s,” he admitted reluctantly. “I still owe her for the last stunt she pulled on me. And you have to admit, her desk is pretty impressive. Now I will have at least one good memory of this place.”

Charles rolled his eyes. “I’ll still make you clean up later,” he said but there wasn’t much of a threat in his voice. There was a possibility he would let Erik make him forget about this.

Erik, that bastard, knew this very well as Charles could tell from the way he was kissed him a moment later. Charles melted into the kiss with a sigh. He could just hope they would be done before Emma would arrive at her office the next morning.

Charles would make sure not to leave his lab for the next month or two.

–

Of course, things couldn't work out the way Charles wanted them to. They never did, whenever Erik managed to pull him into that stupid vendetta, or whatever it was that he had going on with Emma, Charles was the one to suffer from in the end. Which was why he didn't curse the universe, when he found Emma waiting for him in his lab when he came back from talking to Hank right before lunch.

He cursed Erik instead.

Emma shot him a sly grin. “I see you know why I'm here,” she said. She was sitting on his desk, legs crossed which gave her an air of decency that was belied by her short shirt and low neckline. Any other man would have been distracted. Charles was simply a little bit distressed by her mere presence.

“Keep me out of this,” Charles sighed. “What ever it is, I want nothing to do with it. If you want to get back at Erik, why don't you go up to his office instead?”

“Because,” Emma said, getting up from the desk in a fluid motion and taking a step forward so she was standing right in front of him. “I'd rather talk to you. I mean, I'm concerned. I'm concerned about you. Either, you have let Erik rope you into this—and, my dear, that would mean your so much in love with that idiot that it clouded your judgment—or he's fucking somebody else behind your back. In both cases, I'd advise you to finally dump him and like every other time, you'll tell me that you can handle him by yourself. But not today. I'm sure you want to make him pay just as much as I want him to suffer.”

Charles wasn't sure how to react to this. There was no good option here. No matter which way he turned, it would look like Emma was right. So he settled for resignation. He took a step back to put some space between them and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What are you talking about?”

“Someone had sex in my office last night and it wasn't me,” Emma grinned. “So I assume it was Erik. I hope it was you, for your sake. Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. I'm pretty sure my intern hates you now, because he's still trying to clean it off.”

“Do you want me to confess?” Charles snorted.

“I'd rather have you tell me that you didn't have anything to do with it, so I would know Erik was in real trouble,” Emma smirked. “But no. I want to get back at Erik. And I thought, this was the perfect time.” She stepped back into Charles' space, just when he could hear steps in the hallway that sounded suspiciously like Erik's.

“Emma, what-?” Charles had just opened his mouth when Erik stepped into his office to take him out for lunch. Just when Emma's lips pressed against his and for a brief, horrible moment, there was Emma Frost's tongue in his mouth, before he managed to push her away.

Feeling suddenly very weary, Charles stepped backwards to his desk, so he could sit down on his chair. He buried his head in his hands and waited for the shouting match in front of him to end—and he didn't care that it looked right now as if would end in blood. He should never had gotten involved in this whole mess in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of having lunch, Erik decides that it would be a good idea to spent their lunch break in the bathroom.

Twenty minutes before his lunch break, Charles wasn't very hungry. He wished he hadn't eaten that doughnut one of his coworkers had been distributing this morning. But he had and now lunch break was about two hours to early for him to want to have lunch. Which was why he picked up his phone and texted Erik with “I don't want to eat today. Let's skip lunch?”

He clicked through reports and results he has not enough time to really look at before lunch and sorted them so he would be faster working on them after his break to bide his time til noon. Usually, he's much better at timing his work, but today, nothing seemed to work out the way Charles wanted it to. It left him feeling a little edgy.

Erik's reply arrived ten minutes later. “Sounds good. Meet me at the 3rd floor?”

Charles brows ceased. Why would Erik want to meet on the 3rd floor? There was nothing there, save for the marketing department. This wasn't what Charles had had in mind when he'd asked if Erik wanted to skip lunch with him. If he was honest with himself, he had been hoping for a long walk in the little park nearby or visiting the new second hand bookstore Charles had wanted to see for months but hadn't yet had the time to do so.

Still, when it was time to leave for lunch, Charles logged off from his computer, took his wallet and keys and went to the stairs. It were only two floors from the engineering department where he worked to marketing. Close enough to take the stairs instead. Especially after he had skipped his jogs twice this weeks already. And it wasn't even Thursday yet.

By the time he'd reached the 3rd floor, Erik was already waiting for him. He didn't, though, wait for Charles to approach him, but—as soon as he'd seen Charles and had made eye contact for about two seconds—turned around and walked straight to the toilets. Charles could be imagining it, but he'd have sworn Erik had winked at him before he'd turned.

Cursing and a little bit confused, Charles followed his boy friend into the bathroom as Erik apparently wanted him to. Charles wondered why Erik hadn't gone while he had been waiting, instead of waiting on him first and then deciding that he probably had had too much coffee this morning after all. He definitely didn't want to waist his lunch break in the 3rd floor bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom, he couldn't see anyone, not even Erik. Charles was just about to either search for or yell at Erik, when he was pulled into one of the stalls, the door falling shut and being locked behind him.

“What the hell, Erik?” he huffed, glaring at his boyfriend.

Erik grinned. It was just the kind of grin Charles had learned to be very, very wary of. Usually, nothing good ever came from that particular facial expression of Erik's. Last time, Charles had ended up with a kiss from Emma Frost the next day. “You said you didn't want to have lunch today,” he simply stated, running his hands up and down Charles' sides. How he managed to remain sounding innocent Charles didn't even want to know. He was positive he knew where this was headed if Erik had his way.

“When I wrote that I meant we could go for a walk or something like this.” Charles crossed his arms in front of his chest. “If you wanted to have sex, we could just as well have it in your office. It's not like we never did before.”

Erik pressed a kiss on Charles' cheek, his hands still moving even though by now, they had migrated on to Charles' back and one of them was even groping his ass. “I thought you wouldn't mind the change of location for once. You usually don't.”

Charles huffed. It wasn't like he was opposed to this idea per se, but he couldn't just let Erik have it his way time and time again. Sometimes, Erik needed the opposition to his foolishness. “Why the 3rd floor bathroom?” he asked. The hand stroking over his butt felt really good. He might let Erik placate him after all.

“There are only two men working on this floor,” Erik grinned. “So it's the least likely to disturb anyone if we occupy a stall for the entire break.” He leaned a bit closer to Charles, his hand moving down between his legs. Charles let out a startled yelp when Erik grabbed him for a second.

Charles involuntarily leaned in on Erik, grabbing fist fulls of his shirt and parting his legs, stretching up to grant better access to Erik. “Why not your office?” he still asked. “It would be much more comfortable.”

“We could go there later,” Erik grinned against Charles' neck. “After work, when we're the only ones left in the building.” He was now stroking Charles through the fabric of his slacks and briefs, coaxing little moans out of him.

Charles swallowed. “Fuck,” he hissed when Erik grabbed him hard for a moment. “Erik, please, what ever you have in mind, do it now and stop fooling around.”

Erik stopped kissing Charles' neck, his lips lingered a moment longer before he pulled away and looked into Charles' eyes. “Do you want me, Charles?” His voice was rough with lust. Charles shivered.

“Of course,” he whispered against Erik's lips.

“Good,” Erik smiled. Reluctantly, he let go of Charles, slowly sinking down to his knees. On his way down, he pressed kisses on Charles' shirt, insistent enough so he could still feel it. Again, he swallowed when Erik looked up at him, pupils dilated to make his eyes look dark, mouth only inches away from his still clothed groin.

There must have been a silent question in Charles' eyes, since Erik chuckled and said, “You may not be hungry but I still need some lunch.” To make his intentions even clearer then they already had been, he undid Charles' fly and pressed a kiss against the hardness in Charles' pants.

“That's hardy lunch,” Charles managed to get out, his mouth suddenly dry. He watched Erik opening the button of his slacks as well, pulling them and his briefs down to his knees in one quick motion. He took Charles in his hand. Long fingers, rough despite Erik's office job, stroked him up and down once. Charles blindly reached back for the wall of the stall to steady himself.

He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning. Erik's clever, experienced tongue flicked over his slit once, before he tilted his head and licked down the entire length of Charles' arousal. The hand Charles wasn't using to keep himself steady found it's way onto the back of Erik's head. Taking a deep breath, Charles closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of Erik's tongue against his cock.

Erik repeated it a few times, making Charles growl lowly in frustration and impatience. Charles was just about to snap at Erik for being such a tease, but when he opened his mouth to complain, all he got out is a long, startled moan. Erik had finally given in. Charles could feel the wet warmth of Erik's mouth around the head of his cock. His hips jerked.

“Maybe you should try to keep it down,” Erik purred, nuzzling Charles' erection. “You don't want to let people know what we're doing in here, do you?”

Unable to talk while Erik was sucking down on him again, Charles shook his head. He fumbled with his tie to have something to bite down on to keep himself from being too loud. He could go without a tie for one afternoon, but he would never stop be embarrassed if anyone heard them. Erik, on the other hand, didn't look like he even cared.

Charles was still amazed how seemingly easy Erik managed to fit him into his mouth. Not that Charles couldn't and wouldn't to the same with roles reversed, but he still remembered the first time Erik had attempted to do this for him and how badly he had coughed when he choked. His fingers dug deeper into Erik's hair, both to steady himself and to force Erik to take it slow, maddening as it was.

He didn't have to hold back much, though. Erik had long since learned his limits and didn't seem to be in the mood to push them today. Instead, he closed his hand around the base of Charles' cock and merely worked his mouth up and down about half of Charles' length. Charles shuddered when Erik's teeth dragged over his sensitive skin. He had no idea how long he would be able to remain standing upside. His legs were already shaking and he could feel his orgasm building up.

Erik's second hand dropped from his hip, reaching down into Erik's own pants. Charles tightened his grip on Erik once more, seeking something, anything to hold onto while he tried to steady himself enough so his jerking hips wouldn't push himself too deep into Erik. The vibration of Erik's moan around his cock was almost enough to send him over the edge now.

He watched Erik taking him in slowly, deeper than he had before. Charles held his breath. He wished he would be able to moan, that he wouldn't have needed to hold back. And yet the need to remain as silent as possible made it all more exciting. He clenched his teeth. Erik was now slowly pulling away again, his tongue curling and licking around Charles' cock. When he had only the head in his mouth again, he pressed his tongue against his slit again, licking him there, before it was gone again and Erik sucked down on him, hard, without a warning.

It was enough to make Charles come. Erik didn't pull away. He swallowed what Charles gave him and sucked him out to the last drops. Charles suddenly felt very exhausted. He let himself sink down onto the closed toilet seat and left it to Erik to clean them up.

He had closed his eyes for a moment, might even have passed out for a few heartbeats. His eyes fluttered open when he felt gentle fingers fondle with his hair. He looked up at Erik who looked down in return, an unusually gentle smile tugging at the edges of his mouth.

“I love you,” Charles whispered. He didn't trust his voice to speak up just yet.

“I love you too.” Erik's voice sounded a little hoarse, but that couldn't hide the affection in it.

“We probably should get back to work soon,” Charles murmured. He didn't show any intention to get up though. Instead, he leaned against Erik's touch, still enjoying the last waves of his afterglow.

Erik hummed in agreement. “That doesn't mean we could take a few more minutes.”

“I suppose so.” Charles leaned up to steal a slow, lazy kiss. He could taste himself in Erik's mouth, mixed with Erik's own taste and not as prominent as it would have been a few minutes ago.

Erik let his hand run up and down Charles' back. “How about you come up to my office after you're finished with work today?”

Charles nodded, closing his eyes again.

“Good,” Erik whispered into Charles' ear. “I'll treat you for dinner in exchange for lunch just now.”


End file.
